Fun In The Garage
by I'mWithTheBandGirl
Summary: In New Moon Bella gives herself to Jacob. Sweet lemony Goodness. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a lemon, so please go easy on me.

All rights belong to S.M.

I wanted Jacob. I knew that now.

All I could think about these last few days were his russet skin. His hard, tight body. His rippled abs. The way he looked at me, with both love and lust in his dark eyes. And I wanted to feel his full lips on mine so badly that when I thought of them it made me wet.

Every part of my body wanted every part of his.

I had finally decided to give myself to Jacob in every way possible.

I was in my bed room putting on the skimpy black lace underwear I had picked out for this night. The ones I had snuck off to Port Angeles to buy when Charlie thought I was over at Angela's house. I could never have bought them with someone with me. I would be too embarrassed. But now putting them on, I felt sexy for the first time. I only hoped Jacob would like them.

I knew Jacob could give me everything that HE could not, or would not give me. Jacob would not hold back. He would not push me away. He would take me the way I wanted, and make me feel like a woman.

I didn't know what to wear over the new sexy underwear though. That was the one thing I had forgotten. But then Jacob wouldn't care what I was wearing because it would soon be on the ground. So I just put on my blue rain coat that covered everything that needed to be covered and a pair of sexy black patent leather peep-toe high heels that Alice had made me buy so long ago. That would have to do.

I ran out of my house - glad that Charlie had to work late so he wouldn't see me in this state of undress - and got in my truck. I felt naughty in my outfit as I gunned the engine up to fifty five all the way to La Push, and prayed I didn't get pulled over.

As soon as I pulled onto the lane in front of Jacobs house I saw his car and knew he was home. That made my heart beat faster than it ever had before.

I got out of my truck as quietly as I could, and tried not to trip over anything in my high heels. I walked up to the little garage behind the house and saw that the light was on, but Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

That made me freak out a little bit. He didn't have to patrol tonight. We had already made plans to hang out.

I tried to clam down and walked around the tiny make-shift garage. Thinking about all the wonderful times we had spent in here. Fixing up the bikes. Jake fixing me, repairing the hole in my chest. It was the place we could just be us. And the place where I found out I could love again.

He was so quite I didn't even here him come in.

"Bella…" He looked beautiful, in just a pair of black cut-off jeans. The sun setting behind him in the open garage doorway. All purple, pink and orange.

"Jake" I choked out, my breath taken away by his beauty in this moment.

He stepped closer to me taking my shoulders in his warm hands. "Bells….what are you….." He looked me over, taking in what I was wearing. "Why are you dressed like that? Is everything okay?"

I knew I would turn scarlet because of what I had to do next.

"More than okay, Jake." I said with a smile, as I opened my rain coat, letting it drop to the floor.

Jacob's eyes got huge "What are you saying, Bells? I don't want you to feel like you have to - " He said in a husky voice before I cut him off.

"I want to. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm yours, Jake. Make me yours."

He stared at me for a second through his now lidded eyes. Then his lips crushed mine. There was so much passion in his kiss. No fear, no second guessing.

Jake pulled me into him and gripped my hips firmly. My hands on his bare chest, as he ran his tongue along my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened my lips just enough and I felt Jacob exploring my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance.

Jacob trailed one of his hands up from my hip over my rib cadge to cup my breast and rubbed his thumb over my already hard nipple. I moaned into his mouth at the feeling.

I had to break our kiss to get some air, but Jacob took that as an opportunity to kiss along my jaw line and down my neck, making me shutter.

When his mouth found the strap of my bra, he reached his other hand up from my hip and slowly slipped the strap down my arm. Looking up at me to make sure it was okay. I nodded and he continued, pulling the other strap down as well until my breasts were freed from the lace.

I gasped at the chill from some of my most sensitive areas being so exposed to the cool air. But the chill was soon gone as Jacob took one of my nipples in his mouth twirling his tongue around my hard nub and covering my other breast with his hand.

"Oh, Jake," I cried though it was hard to find the air.

No one hade ever touched me in this way. In these places.

Kissing his way back up my chest, then neck he found the sensitive spot just below my ear and pressed my body hard into his. I could feel his large arousal on my leg and I worried he would be too big.

Jacob moved his hands to the back of my bra and quickly undid the clasp. Letting it fall to the floor where my coat now lay.

He pulled back a little to look at my now half naked body and I whimpered at the loss of his heat. I raised my arms to cover myself, but he was too quick and grabbed my arms to stop me.

"You don't ever have to hide yourself from me, Bells. Please don't. You are so, so beautiful." He whispered roughly.

My cheeks were on fire, but Jacob made me feel like I really was beautiful. So when he freed my arms I dropped them to my sides. Letting him take me in.

Jacob knelt down in front of me and hooked his fingers into the hem of my panties.

"Are you sure, Bells?" he asked.

"Please," was all I could get out.

His nose was level with my arousal. And he leaned in further. "Bells you smell so amazing."

With that he lowered my panties down my thighs, then calves and helped me step out of them.

I stumbled and was about to fall, but Jacob caught me just in time. I should never have tried to wear heels so high with my clumsiness. But as I fell into Jacob's strong arms I was glad I had.

Jacob chuckled, I was sure I was ten shades of red by now.

"I'm sorry, Jake I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Bells, honey, everything IS perfect, because you're here." He helped me stand up and right myself.

I couldn't take it any more. I loved Jacob even more because he loved me for who I was, clumsiness and all.

I claimed his mouth and let him deepen the kiss as I ran my hands up and down his perfectly toned back.

I gasped when I felt his finger run lightly up the outside of my slit, teasing me.

"Uh…Jacob…..Please."

"Please what, honey?" He said looking straight into my eyes. As he did it again.

"More…..Jake, give me more." I whimpered.

Jacob moaned as he slid his finger into my folds "God, Bells, you're so wet."

He found my bundle of nerves, making circles over my most sensitive spot.

"Oh….Jake…..like that," I bit down on his shoulder to keep myself from screaming.

Something in my lower stomach started to tighten. As he continued his motions.

"Wait, I….I want to taste you." Jake said, and stilled his movement.

Jake put one arm under my butt and lifted me up. As I wrapped my legs around his hips, he carried me over to the work bench. Sitting me down gently on the edge.

He knelt down, parted my knees a little more and started kissing the inside of my right leg, from the knee all the way up to my inner thigh. Then doing the same with the left.

It tickled, and I couldn't stop giggling.

He stopped at my center and looked up at me.

"I love you, Bells, so much." He opened my slit with his fingers, and ran his tongue up my center.

"I…..love…..you too…..Jake." I panted out.

Jacob licked my bundle of nerves over and over again. Slipping a finger into me, he pumped me rhythmically.

"Bells, you taste…you taste so good. Is this….okay?"

"Jake, don't stop, don't stop," I gasped.

He added another finger, and pumped me harder.

"Oh, God…Jake….fuck…..Yes," waves of pleasure washed over me as I came undone in his mouth.

Jake removed his fingers and stood up as I was coming down from my high.

"That was….Jake, that was," I covered my face with my hands, suddenly embarrassed.

"Honey," Jake pulled my hands away from my face. He was grinning my grin. "Bells, please don't be embarrassed."

Jake stepped forward, pressing himself into me, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so embarrassed if I wasn't the only one naked" I said with a little giggle into his bare chest.

Jacob took in a ragged breath. "Well, I think that can be arranged."

I reached for the button of Jacob's cut-offs and undid it with shaky hands. Then I went for the zipper and pulled it down, looking up at him. Jake quickly helped me pull his jeans off.

To my surprise and delight, Jake was wearing nothing under them. His russet skin the same there as the rest of his body and just as hairless.

I gasped at his size. Jacob raised one eyebrow and smirked. I reach out and took his smooth, thick, length in my hand. Pumping him gently from base to tip.

"Ah…God, Bells….that feels good." Jake groaned.

I continued my motions and I could tell Jake was enjoying it. Everything about his body was telling me he was.

Jake put his hand on mine and stopped my movement. I looked at him confused.

"You have to….stop…..I want to be… inside you." Jacob fought to control his breathing.

I wanted that too my whole body need for him to be deep inside me.

I opened my legs wider and Jake positioned himself at my entrance. Gripping my hip, he slowly pushed himself into my center. "Honey, you're so tight." Jacob groaned.

I could feel myself stretching around his thickness. He stopped when I gasped.

"I don't want to hurt you, bells" He looked at me worried.

"No Jake, keep going. Please, I want you so bad." I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I didn't want to be treated like a doll, something breakable.

Jake used more force and pushed in again. This time I could feel something break as he slid in even further.

"Bells, you okay?"

"Yeah, Jake….just give me a second."

Jake put his arms around me, stroking my back.

The pain was slowly fading away and the fullness of having Jacob inside me felt good.

"Okay, Jake." I moved my hips a little.

Jacob slowly started moving inside me and the feeling was incredible.

"God, Bells…." Jake said in a raspy voice.

"Oh Jake…you feel so good." There was no pain only pleasure. As Jacob filled me over and over again.

Jacob grabbed my leg lifting it higher, slipping in deeper than I knew was possible, hitting all the right spots. I never wanted him to stop.

"Oh….Jake harder." I moaned.

Jacob thrust into me harder as my nails dug into his back. But I knew any damage I did would soon heal.

Jacob's breath was ragged. And little beads of sweat glistened on his body.

I felt Jacob gently bite down where my shoulder met my neck to quit his own moans. It sent a shiver of electricity through my body.

The tightness in my lower stomach was returning. I never knew something could feel this good.

"Oh…..Jacob…..Jake." I gasped.

This seemed to encourage Jacob more, he pumped harder and faster as he reached down to where we were joined and rubbed my bundle of nerves.

The sensation doubled and I knew I would soon find my release.

"Oh God….Jacob….Oh, Jake…." I cried out as my walls tightened and I came around Jacob's length, taking him with me.

"Bells…" Jacob groaned, and then was still.

Jacob and I tried to catch our breath, totally spent.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes half lidded.

"That was amazing, Bells. He grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jake. Forever."

Thanks for reading! For now this is a one shot, but if enough people like it and review I might continue it.

Thanks again and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much, to those of you who have reviewed. Since you guys seem to like this story I have decided to continue it.

I would really like to thank hieisdragonfly69 who gave me lots of inspiration for this story. Thanks my sweet friend!

I own nothing, it all belongs to S.M.

Chapter 2

It had only been a day since Jacob and I had been together, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he made me feel, so beautiful and wanted. Being with Jake was so easy, so natural, so…..right.

When I had gotten back from La Push last night Jake called - He was so sweet and promised to spend more time with me. He still was bent on getting Victoria, but right now the rest of the pack could worry about that as far as I was concerned. I wanted, needed him to be all mine. The want for him burning in me again. All I could think about was his hot skin pressed against mine.

It was getting late, and I knew Charlie would be home soon, wanting something to eat.

I tore myself away from thoughts of Jacob long enough to throw a chicken into a roasting pan, and decided to cut up some veggies to cook with it.

In the middle of setting the oven timer, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"That looks good." Jacob whispered in my ear. His warm breath giving me goose bumps.

"It's raw, Jake." I giggled. Leaning back into his bare chest.

" I wasn't talking about the food."

"Oh," My knees almost buckled.

"I missed you, honey."

"I missed you too, Jake" I spun around to kiss his perfectly full lips. He deepened the kiss and my heart started going crazy.

He ran his hand down to cup my butt, and I moaned into his mouth.

"Jake…"

I could feel his arousal as he pressed up next to me. And I wanted to tare his clothes off and have him right there in the kitchen.

"God, Bella, do you know what you do to me?" He whispered along my cheek bone.

"If it's anything like what you do to me, than yeah….."

Jacob popped the button of my jeans and had the zipper down so fast I hardly knew what was happening. He slid his hand inside the front of my jeans, with the other still firmly on my backside.

"I want you so bad, Bella. The taste of you, the feel of you, I…I can't get enough." Jake said, as he palmed my core through my cotton panties. I thrust my hips into his hand at the sensation.

"Jacob, more." I breathed.

Jake slid the thin cotton too the side, and his fingers found my heated center.

"Bells, you're so wet. Is that because of me?" Jacob cocked one eyebrow, as he stroked my bundle of nerves

"Yes" I hissed.

Jacob stopped his movements, but kept his hand in place.

"Jacob….please," I whimpered.

"I want to hear you say it." He said in a husky voice.

"Only for you…..It's only because of you, Jacob."

"Good, honey," Jacob said, as his finger started to circle my most sensitive spot. "Because, I couldn't stand anyone else touching you here," He pressed his finger into me harder. "or here," Jacob said grabbing my ass a little tighter with his other hand. "or here," he slowly reach his hand around from my backside to firmly cup my breast, rubbing his the thumb over my hardened nipple. I shuddered at the feeling.

"or… even here." Jacob touched his lips to mine, as he brought his hand up from my breast to gently hold my face.

I looked up and Jacobs face was serious. I knew I had to let him know that he didn't have to worry. I had chosen him and he was the only one I wanted, now and forever.

"No one, only for you…You're the only one I want."

I could barely find the words to speak, let alone string them together in a sentence. All thoughts seamed to fly out of my head when Jacob touched me this way.

Jacob eyes grew darker and a growl escaped his chest as he pushed me back into the wall behind me. He began kissing up and down my neck, as he slipped one finger into my center, rubbing my bundle of nerves with his thumb.

"Oh…" I cried out.

"That's right, Bells, cum for me." Jacob groaned.

It felt like there was a spring inside my stomach winding itself tighter and tighter. I knew I couldn't hold on mush longer. I could feel my release coming as I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck, my legs unsteady.

"Jacob…I'm right….there….oh God…yes," I panted out as I came undone, my walls clenching around Jake's thick finger.

My breathing was returning to normal as Jacob ran his finger lightly over my clit one last time. Jacob removed his fingers and slowly brought them up to his mouth, my juices still fresh one his fingertips. He stuck them one by one into his mouth.

"I'll never get tired of the taste of you, Bella. You really have no idea what you do to me." Jacob said in a husky voice.

I felt the bush flood my cheeks. It shouldn't have excited me so much, it was so primal. But seeing him do that, and the way Jacob spoke those words, the way his dark eyes were full of devotion, turned me one even more, made me want him all over again. I wanted to show him just how much I loved him. I wanted to give him that same pleasure he had just given me.

I reach my hand out to rub Jacob's arousal through his cut-offs. Feeling the length and thickness of him straining against the material, as Jacob sucked in a breath.

"Let me…let me show you what you do to me." I said continuing my motions.

"Bells….honey," Jacob swallowed hard as he looked into my eyes.

I went to undo his shorts, but Jacob grabbed my wrists stopping me. The look of conflict suddenly coming over his face.

"Jake, it's okay. Let me touch you."

"No, Bella, we have to stop."

Oh, God, Jacob was rejecting me too, something that I never thought he would do. Had I done something wrong? I thought we were both ready for this. Was he changing his mind? Maybe he had just decided that I was too damaged and he could find someone better than me.

I fought against it, but I could feel the tears pulling in my eyes, threatening to overflow.

"I…I'm sorry…I thought…" I stammered looking down at the kitchen floor, wishing a big hole would open up and swallow me in it.

"No, Bells, that's not…..It's just Charlie, he'll be home any minute, and if we keep this up, I'm not going to be able to stop."

Jacob took my face in both of his hands forcing me to look up at him. He saw my unshed tears and his look of confliction was replaced with one of total panic.

"Did you think I meant I didn't want you? Oh, Bells, I'm so sorry….I would never….." Jacob said as he wrapped me up tightly in his arms. "Honey, don't you know how every fiber of my being is telling me to take you right here, right now."

I let the tears I had been keeping back overflow and sobbed into Jacob's chest. "I thought…maybe…..you changed your mind."

Jacob ran his hands up and down my back in a soothing motion as I clung to him.

"Bells, I'm never going to change my mind. You're my girl, and you always will be. I'm not like _him_, so you never have to worry, Okay?" Jake said with conviction. And I knew he meant every word.

"Okay," I said sniffling.

"I just don't think Charlie would appreciate coming home and finding me humping his daughter on his kitchen floor." Jacob laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, but yeah, I'd kinda like to keep you with all of your parts intact." I joked, finally pulling myself together.

"You and me both." Jacob leaned back to look at me, wiping any remaining tears from my face. His smile was as warm as the rest of him. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I freaked out on you. You must think I'm crazy." I said placing my hands on his chest.

"Oh, I know you're crazy." Jacob grinned. "That's what I love about you, Bells."

I looked at him in mock disbelief, and lightly smacked his chest.

"Ouch, Bells, does that mean you don't want me to stay for dinner?"

"No, I do want you to stay, but…."

"But?" Jacob raised one of his eyebrows and waited for me to finish.

"Well….How can I say this without sounding silly? If you're around me right now, I think Charlie might know something is going on and…"

"And I want to keep my parts?" Jacob smirked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Okay," Jake sighed. "But that doesn't mean I can't come back after Charlie goes to sleep."

I opened my mouth to say something. To tell him that he shouldn't, that Charlie might hear, but I couldn't find the words.

"Speak of the devil." Jacob mumbled, and released me to look out the window. "Charlie just pulled up."

"Jake, you have to go!" I said, refastening my jeans.

Jacob hesitated for a second in the back doorway. "I'll see you later, Bella."

I smoothed out my hair with my hands as best I could. And started to set the table as Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" Charlie asked, hanging up his jacket.

"Oh, hi Dad. It's just some roast chicken. You know, nothing special."

"Well, it sounds great to me, I'm starving." Charlie went into the living room and I heard him turn on the TV.

Needing something to do, I busied myself cleaning the kitchen while I waited for the timer to go off. We finally sat down to eat and Charlie stared grilling me about my day.

"So, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, Dad, it was fine."

"You seen Jacob lately?"

This was the part I had been dreading. He knew Jake and I had been spending a lot of time together, which made Charlie happy. But I was sure he would change his mind if he knew _how_ we had been spending our time together lately.

"Um, I went over there last night. I didn't feel like being by myself, so I watched him work on his car." I hoped my blush wasn't giving me away, but Charlie didn't seem to notice.

"That's great, Bells, Jacob's good for you. And I know you must really like him to go over and watch him work on his car." Charlie grinned. "Never knew you as the automotive type."

"Well things change. And I like being around Jacob, he makes me happy."

"I can see that." Charlie took a bite of his food. "You know, I was really worried about you, Bells. But you've been different lately, and I have a feeling that Jacob is a big reason why. You've really come back to life, you have no idea what a big relief that is to me."

"I'm sorry you had to worry about me so much, Dad. I guess I wasn't fooling anyone."

"No, acting is not one of your many talents. And it's my job to worry about you Bells, I'm your dad. Just glad you're better and all that stuff's behind you. Never did like that Edmond kid."

"It's Edward, dad." I said rolling my eyes. And realized for the first time that it didn't feel like my chest was being ripped open when I said Edward's name.

When we finished eating, I did the dishes and then said good night to Charlie. Telling him I had a lot of homework to do, and went to my room as fast as I could. I closed the door, locked it, and turned around. My hand shot to my mouth, not believing what I saw. There, sitting on my bed, was Jacob.

"Hey, honey."

"Jacob, what the….how did you? I mean there was no noise, not a creak, nothing."

Jacob pounded on his chest with his fist. "Werewolf, remember?"

"Oh, right." I felt a little embarrassed. It seemed like everyone around me had super powers, and I was the only one stumbling through life.

"I didn't think you'd mind, and your window was open."

"I don't mind, Jake. You just took me a little off guard. We can't all be as sneaky as you."

"Not sneaky, Bells. I prefer to think of myself as ninja like." Jacob grinned, as he swept me off my feet. And brought me down on my bed, tickling me.

"Ah, Jake stop!" I said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Quiet honey, you don't want Charlie coming up here. You better take it back, Bells." He continued his attack on my ribs.

"You're, Ah! Not sneaky. You're a ninja."

Jacob stopped tickling me and leaned in with the biggest grin on his face.

"And don't you ever forget it." Jacob said as he brought his lips to mine. He deepened the kiss, as I fisted my hands in the back of his hair. Knowing that it drove him crazy.

"Jake?" I said breaking off the kiss. "We have to be really quiet."

"Bells, I think we already established that I can be quiet. The question here is can you?"

"I think so."

"Okay then." Jacob breathed, kissing his way down my neck and to the top button of my shirt. He made quick work of removing my shirt and then bra, flinging them both across the room.

Jacob kissed a trail all the way from my collar bone. Taking the time to give attention to each breast as he passed, nipping and sucking. I couldn't help but to let a small moan out as he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

When Jacob reached the top of my jeans he kissed and licked my hip bones before slowly removing my jeans and underwear. They soon landed in a heap with my shirt and bra. I could tell it was a turn on for Jacob to undress me. And I would never deny him the pleasure.

I sat up and put my hands on the front of Jacob's cutoffs. His arousal was already straining to be free of the fabric.

"You're not going to stop me this time, are you Jacob?" I said going for the zipper.

"Honey, I wouldn't dream of it." Jacob helped me slide his jeans off his hips and onto the floor.

"Good," I said the heat rising to my cheeks, "because there's something I want to try."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and what might that be, my lady?"

"Just lay back on the bed." I said pushing him down on the bed, my hands on his chest. Once Jacob was laying the way I had asked, I kneeled beside him and reached out to grasp his erection. When my hand made contact Jacob let out a low growl. I worked him from base to tip, and Jacob's hips shot up at the sensation.

"Let's see if you can keep quite when I do this, oh mighty ninja." I leaned forward and took the tip of him in my mouth swirling my tongue around him.

"Bella, Bells, you don't have to - Oh, God." Jacob said, fisting his hands into the blankets.

I took him in a little deeper and gently sucked as I moved my mouth up and down. Working with my hand what I couldn't fit in my mouth.

I looked up at Jacob who was biting his fist and looking up at the ceiling. It turned me on so much knowing that I was giving Jacob such pleasure, that I reach down between my thighs with my free hand and began rubbing circles on my bundle of nerves. I couldn't keep myself form moaning.

Jacob's eyes turned wide when he saw me touching myself.

"Bells, you have to move. I'm not going to last long with you doing that."

Jacob grabbed my shoulders pulling me off him and into his chest.

"Did I do something wrong, Jake?"

"Bella, that was the sexyest thing that has ever happened to me."

"So you liked it?" I said with a little smirk.

"Yeah, honey," Jake shook his head. "A lot."

"Then why did you want me to stop?" I said running my hands along Jacobs strong shoulders and planting soft kisses on his chest. I took one of his nipples into my mouth and bit down gently.

"Because I want to be inside of you. Now." Jacob growled as he flipped me onto my back and using his legs to separate my own. He lined himself up at my entrance, and pushed into me. Going slow at first then speading up his rhythm, he was hitting all the right spots.

"Oh, Jake, yeah just like that." I panted.

"God Bells, you feel so good." Jacob groaned.

I couldn't hold on much longer. The tightening feeling was growing in me again as Jacob pounded into me deeper and harder.

"So good, Jacob, so good." I cried out.

"Hush, honey," Jacob cut of my cries by crashing his mouth into mine. And muffled our moans as we both came together.

Jacob rolled to the side and brought me to suggle in his chest, wrapping both of his arms around me. I felt so safe and complete falling asleep in Jacob's arms. Like we were the only two people on the planet at that moment. If only that moment had lasted a little longer.

Jacob and I had been sleeping for a few hours when I was awoken by the sound of Charlie's voice as he stood in my bedroom doorway.

"WHAT THE….? SON. OF. A. BITCH!" Charlie shouted and left the room. I heard him go down the stairs.

"Jake, Jacob, wake up, Charlie!" I franticly shook Jacob who by this time, I noticed had managed to kick off all of his covers, giving Charlie a good show even in the dim light. I brought the sheet up higher around my breasts and prayed that Charlie didn't see anything.

"Bells, come back to sleep," Jacob said grougally

"Jacob, Charlie caught us!" I hissed.

Jacob sat straight up and ran his fingers through his hair, before covering himself with a blanket. "Shit Bells, where is he?"

"I don't know, down stairs, I think. But Jacob how did this happen? I remember locking the door."

"Oh no," Jacob sighed.

"What!"

"I had to go to the bathroom…..and I guess I forgot to lock it again when I came back. I'm so, so sorry Bells."

Charlie came up the stairs and walked into my room. This time he brought his gun, which he was pointing straight at Jacob.

"Dad, stop it! You're not going to shoot Jake!"

"We'll see about that, Bella." Charlie's face was so red and his hand was shaking so badly, I was afraid that the gun was going to go off by accident.

"Charlie, sir, I'm so sorry, but I love Bella, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her." Jacob said, clearly shaken.

"Not another word, Jacob black, or the rest of you life will be very short." Charlie threatened as he lowered his gun and started to leave the room. " I want to see both of you downstairs in five minutes, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir," Jacob and I said at the same time.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for reviewing! It really does mean a lot!

All rights belong to S.M.

Chapter 3

Both Jacob and I scurried around my room, trying to find our clothes. Of course Jake was already dressed as I fumbled with my shirt; He only had his cutoffs to put on.

"How did you not hear him?" I hissed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Jacob said as he tried to help me by refastening my jeans. I pushed his hands away, doing it myself.

"I know what happened, Charlie caught us! What I don't understand is how you slept through it. Aren't you supposed to have supernatural hearing? And how the hell did you forget to lock the door?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"I know Bells, but I guess I was just so tired I didn't even think about the door. And…..damn it! With patrolling and everything I haven't gotten a lot of sleep. I should have heard him, and I should have locked the door. Please don't be mad at me." Jacob put his arms around me. I stiffened, but he only held me tighter. "I'm so sorry, honey. Please, forgive me." Jacob whispered into my ear.

How could I not forgive him? He was out there night and day protecting me from Victoria. Risking his life so that I was safe. I was the reason he wasn't getting enough sleep. Still, how could he forget to lock the door? I promised myself I was going to find a way to get him back for that.

"I was so tired, Bells. All I could think about was getting back to you and holding you in my arms." Jacob sighed.

Finally I let my body relax, and placed my forehead against his chest. "I forgive you, Jake. I know you've been losing sleep and it's because of me." I turned my head to the side and wrapped my arms around his waist. "But that still doesn't mean I'm just going to forget about it either."

"I know," Jacob breathed, and rested his cheek on top of my head. "But I couldn't stand you being mad at me. I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise."

"Unless you have a time machine that I don't know about, and can go back to fifteen minutes ago, I don't see how that's possible." I sighed.

"At least Charlie didn't shoot me."

"Yet," I half joked. "Speaking of which, we should probably go downstairs before Charlie comes back up here."

Jacob released me from his hold. His face was serious as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I want you to know that whatever happens, I love you more than anything in this world."

"And it's a good thing I love you too, more than anything. Because, if I didn't I might shoot you myself." I joked.

Jacob didn't laugh. In fact he looked scared.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I wasn't the one with a gun pointed at me." I reached up to stroke his cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't joke. I wasn't the one with a gun pointed at me.

"The gun isn't what I'm afraid of, it's Charlie." Jacob dropped his hands to his sides.

"So your not afraid of guns or murderous vampires, but Charlie your afraid of?" I asked incredulously.

"Bells, I'm pretty sure a bullet hole would heal, and vampires I can take care of. But Charlie just caught me naked, in bed with his only daughter. Yeah, he scares the shit out of me right now."

"Well than, it's good that I'm hear to protect you." I said, grabbing his hand and heading for the door.

"Hold on a minute." Jacob stopped me, and brought his hands up to hold my face.

"What?"

Jacob looked into my eyes for a second before his lips crashed into mine. He kissed me passionately, not letting me up for air. I was so caught up that I almost forgot about the fate that awaited us downstairs.

Jacob broke off the kiss, with me gasping for breath. "What was that for?"

"Just incase," Jacob said as he reached for my hand.

As we headed downstairs, I noticed the house was quite. Maybe Charlie had been so upset he just left? I could only hope.

"In here," Charlie called from the living room.

My heart began to beat so fast that I thought it was going to pound right out of my chest. Suddenly I wished I had asked Jacob to take me out of my bedroom window.

We could run away together. I could get a job. Jacob could make money fixing cars. Then when I'm say maybe around thirty we could come back. Charlie would be over this by then, right?

I looked down at our hands clasped together just before we rounded the corner into the living room.

"Jacob…I don't think we should…" I whispered, as I pulled my hand away from his. He nodded getting my point.

As we entered the room I saw Charlie sitting in the recliner sipping a beer. His color looked better. I took this as a sign that maybe he had cooled down. At least he wasn't holding the gun anymore, it was now lying on the coffee table next to what appeared to be two more empty beer cans.

"Both of you, take a seat." Charlie ordered.

Jacob and I sat down on either side of the sofa, keeping as much distance from each other as we could.

Charlie sat his beer down, and rubbed his face with his hands. We both stayed silent waiting for him to speak.

Charlie finally looked up at me. "I can't believe what I just saw! Your just a kid, Bella!"

"I love Jacob, and I'm 18." I barely chocked out.

"No! Bella, do you know how many people think that they're in love at 18? Do you know how many of those people stay together? God Bells, didn't you see what happened between your mother and me?"

"Dad…"

"Don't Dad, me! You're too young to be…..to be having sex." Charlie stuttered, and cringed at the last part.

"Charlie, I know we're young, but -" Jacob said before Charlie cut him off.

"And YOU!" Charlie turned his stare to Jacob. "You were supposed be helping Bella, not taking advantage of her!" Charlie shouted.

"He didn't Dad. I started this whole thing, not Jacob."

"Charlie, Sir, I love your daughter. I would never take advantage of her. I know we're young, but Charlie, I can't imagine my life without her." Jacob tried to reassure him.

"And what if you get her pregnant! Did you think of that while you were NOT taking advantage of my daughter?"

I looked over at Jacob, who now had gone pale. His eyes glazed over. "I….I…" Jacob suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"I'm on the pill." I interrupted. "I have been for the last month or so, ever since Jacob and I have been getting closer. Just incase anything happened, I thought it was the responsible thing to do." I knew I had to be ten shades of red by now.

Jacob left out a breath that he seemed to be holding forever. He reached for my hand, and I could see the stress leave his face.

Charlie grabbed his beer and too a nice long pull. Then he took a couple of deep breaths before he sat back in his chair.

"Well, Bella," Charlie took another gulp of his beer. "That is very responsible. It's what I would expect you to do." He took another sip and sat the can down. "That was…It just…. It was unexpected. I had no idea HOW close you and Jacob had gotten." Charlie glanced at Jacob, before returning his eyes to me.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I should have told you that Jake and I were together. I just didn't want you to -"

"To react like this," Charlie finished my sentence.

"Yeah, you could say that" I sighed.

"I saw your, your…top half, Bella." Charlie said, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands. "I mean seeing Jake's one thing. But no father should have to see his daughter's….boobs." Charlie said, motioning his one hand toward me.

"Oh God!" I cringed into the sofa.

"Jacob, get me another beer."

Jacob got off the sofa and went into the kitchen. In no time he was back with the beer already opened, and ready.

Charlie reached out with one hand for the beer, his head still planted in the other. After a few sips he sat back, but seemed to be staring at something on the floor.

Jacob returned to the sofa. This time sitting right next to me. He took my hand and began to rub reassuring circles on the back of it.

I looked at Jacob, and he mouthed the words 'I love you.' Somehow it did make me feel better.

"Okay," Charlie began. "I know both love each other. And I knew this was coming. You're right, you're not kids anymore. And you're being careful…." Charlie seemed to be talking more to himself than to us.

"We do love each other, Charlie. And I'm going to be here for Bella no matter what. I mean that, Charlie." Jacob said, finally finding his voice again.

Charlie swigged his beer and looked at Jacob. "I know you care for her, Jake. But if you ever hurt her, remember this night, and that." Charlie said pointing to the gun on the table.

Jacob just nodded.

"I think it's time we all get some sleep, I can't handle any more of this. You should leave, Jacob."

Jacob looked at me with concern. "I'll be okay, Jake." I tried to sooth him.

"Oh, and by the way, Bella, you're grounded."

"For how long?"

"I haven't decided yet. 'Till you're thirty?"

I wanted to protest, but I also wanted this to be over with. "Can I at least walk Jake out?"

"knock yourself out. Lockdown begins in five minutes. And no funny business." Charlie said, taking yet another sip from his beer.

Jacob and I walked quickly to the curb. He wrapped his arms around me, as I looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Jake, what are you smiling about?" I frowned.

"I was just thinking that it was _almost_ worth it to hear Charlie say 'boobs'."

"Not funny. And don't forget I still have to punish you for not locking the door."

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "Oh, that gives me something to look forward to."

"No. It's not that kind of punishment. This is going to be painful, embarrassing, you'll see." I said in a stern voice.

"Sure, sure," Jacob laughed, and hugged me tighter.

"I can't believe he's grounding me." I snuggled into Jacob's warm embrace. "I don't know when I'm going to see you."

"I'll find a way to see you if he keeps you too long." Jacob sighed. "I don't want to leave you even now."

"I can't think about it or I'm going to start crying." I said, rubbing my cheek against his chest.

Jacob leaned down and kissed my forehead, than my nose, than each of my cheeks, before his lips crashed into mine.

For the moment I was lost in all that was Jacob. His smell, and the feel of his bare chest. His warmth, and his lips on mine. His strong arms holding me tight. I never wanted the kiss to end.

Again the crazy running away plan flash through my head, but I knew it was a bad idea. Charlie couldn't keep me in "lockdown" forever. Right?

Jacob broke off the kiss way too soon for my liking, even thought I needed the air. I looked up at him and I could have sworn that I saw tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Jake."

"I just don't want to miss even a day with you." Jacob breathed, still holding me tight. "You better get back in there before Charlie comes out."

"You're going to have to let me go first, Jacob." I laughed.

"The problem is I never want to leave you go." Jacob sighed into my hair. "Okay, you're right." He said, finally releasing me.

"I call you tomorrow after Charlie leaves for work. But Jacob, you seriously need to work on those ninja skills."

"Sure, sure Bells." Jacob grinned.

I ran for the house, not wanting to upset Charlie anymore than he already was. When I walked through the door, Charlie was pacing the living room.

"I'm going to bed." I told him, as I started up the stairs.

"Yeah, Bells I'm going to turn in just as soon as I make some calls."

"To who…..? Oh, Dad please don't." I knew he could only mean two people, Billy and Renee.

"Bells, don't argue with me on this. Billy needs to know. And this is much more your mothers area than mine."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll deal with it in the morning." I said, giving up.

I crashed onto my bed fully dressed. The blankets and sheets still smelled like Jacob. I pulled them all around me, and buried my nose in them before I drifted off to sleep.

A/N Thanks for reading and please review!

Also I was thinking of changing the name of this story. "Fun In The Garage" worked as a one shot, but as a story, not so much. I have a few ideas, but I could use some suggestions. Let me know what you think the new name should be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If anyone is still reading this story, I want to thank you. Writers block and dealing with real life has kept me very busy lately. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, they always give me a happy fuzzy feeling, even if it's only, "Great chapter."

As we all know, sadly I do not own Twilight, S.M. does.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up in a haze the next morning, hoping and wishing that last night was just a bad dream. The Charlie finding us part at least - the Jacob being naked and in my bed part I certainly did not regret.

Maybe I could just hide here forever, that wouldn't be so bad, I thought as I turned on my side and pulled the covers back over my head. Everything still smelled of Jacob. Maybe I could just sleep through Charlie's "lock down." Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to will myself back to sleep. But that wasn't working...and to make matters worse there was school. I was barely keeping my grades up as it was, from all my moping over _Him._ I needed to get up.

Slowly I sat up, my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I reached for my toiletries bag and fresh clothes, before heading to the bathroom, closing my bedroom door quietly behind. From the hallway I heard Charlie moving around in the kitchen below. And prayed that he would leave for work soon.

I took my time in the bathroom. First removing my clothes from the night before, than taking a nice long shower. But I knew I couldn't prolong things forever, so after getting dressed, I decided to face whatever Charlie had to dish out.

Before I even got to the kitchen I heard Charlie talking the phone - and by the sound of it, it could only be one person. Renee.

Charlie glanced at me quickly as I came in, than averted his eyes as he continued on with his conversation.

"Yes, I know, but - " Charlie said before I heard my mother's voice cut him off.

His face was red, and he was trying to look at anything that wasn't me, mostly the floor.

"Renee, I'm well aware that's she's 18 - "

There was a long pause as Renee rambled on. I got a bowl of cold cereal together and pretended to eat, not feeling hungry at the moment.

"It was a little more than a shock, Renee!" he almost yelled into the phone, while rubbing his eyes. I cringed as he shot me a look.

"Yes...fine, but...I'm not going to budge on that." There was another seemingly never-ending pause. "Fine." Charlie half sighed, half growled.

Charlie cleared his throat as he held out the phone for me, still not meeting my eyes. "Uh, your mother...she wants to talk to you."

"Dad," I sighed, knowing nothing good could come from this.

He stared at the wall. "Just talk to her. Goin' to work." He grumbled and almost tripped over his feet, making a hasty exit out the door.

"Hi, Mom."

"Aw, Baby, did your father see your breasts? That must have been so embarrassing, him catching you and Jacob like that."

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't think he's ever going to look at me the same way again, that's if he can even bring himself to look at me."

"No, he'll get over it, just give him some time. You know how uncomfortable your father is with anything to do with sex."

"Ah, Mom...can we please not have this conversation?"

"What, Sweetie? Sex is natural. Phil and I have sex all the time...And when I was with your father, well-"

I had to cut her off. "Okay, okay, I really don't need to hear about your's and Charlie's sex lives." I had been traumatized enough for one lifetime without tales of wild sex that my parents once had in my brain.

"You really are too much like your father." She laughed. "Oh, and I wanted to tell you before I forget, I got Charlie to lighten up on you...somewhat."

"You did! Wait, what do you mean by 'somewhat'?"

"Well, your 'lock down' -as only Charlie would put it- is only for two weeks, and no more sleep overs."

"That's it? I thought he was going to ground me until I was thirty!"

Sleep overs would be a problem though, I didn't even want to think about not falling asleep being wrapped up in Jacobs arms. We would just have to be very careful from now on. And going two weeks without seeing Jake was out of the question, we'd have to find a way around that.

"I can be very persuasive. Now, give me all the details! How was it?"

"Mom..."

"Don't 'Mom' me, just pretend that I'm one of your girlfriends..." That was so Renee, always wanting to be one of the girls.

My eyes drifted over to the window, as I watched the sun start to filter through the trees I thought I caught a glimpse of something reddish brown. Couldn't be...?

"Was this your first time?" Renee got my attention again.

"No, it was the second." I sighed, and decided to go along with her, there was no way she was letting this go. "And it was amazing. Jacob's so kind and loving."

"Aw, Baby, I'm so happy for you! It's hard to imagine little Jakey all grown up, he was such a cute little boy. And you know, I think he had a crush on you even back then."

It made me smile to think of Jacob being that little boy who I used to make mud pies with. I hoped that one day when we were older and had children they would look like him.

"Yeah, well, Jacob's changed a lot. And I don't think he'd appreciate you calling him 'little Jakey'." I laughed.

"I know, I just haven't seen him in so long...You two should come for a visit after Charlie gets a hold of himself."

"I don't know if we'll be able to get away anytime soon."

"Well, think about it, I would love to see both of you. Oh, my little girl's in love!"

"Mom..."

"But you are. You're all grown up and in love. And I'm so proud of you for getting on the Pill -"

There it was again. Reddish-brown and _big_.

"Mom, I have to go..."

"But, you've hardly told me anything..." Renee whined.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Honey, I love you! And call me back soon!"

"Love you too. Bye." I barely got out as I hung the phone up.

I ran to the back door swinging it open, only to find a very naked Jacob. The sight of him nearly knock all of the air out of my lungs.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here? Charlie'll kill you!" I said pulling him inside.

"Cool it, Bells. Charlie didn't see me." He stood there like it was the most natural thing on earth.

Russet skin all over. Warmth that radiated from his smile and body... I shook my head, trying in vain to get my thoughts together, and fixing my eyes on his face.

"I was waiting for you to call...and then as it got later I thought I'd come over...you know, just to make sure you were all right." He said sheepishly.

"Well, after last night you have balls just showing up here."

"C'mon, Bells, I know you're happy to see me, balls and all." He chuckled and winked.

My face flooded with heat, as I laughed, which in turn only made Jacob laugh harder.

"Anyway, has Charlie calmed down at all?"

I sighed. "A little, mostly he just gets embarrassed when he has to look at me. And he called Renee, so I had a fun conversation with her about sex this morning."

Jacob glanced at the floor. "Yeah, he called Billy too."

"Was he mad? I hope you at least got in trouble too, seeing as this was your fault and all."

Jake laughed. "No, not exactly. He said, and I quote, 'Good for you, Son.' He had this weird gleam in his eye's and he patted me on the back."

"Not fare." I grumbled.

"Honey, if it makes you feel any better he also told me what an idiot I am for getting us caught. And that I should have been way more careful with the chief of police's daughter, of all people."

"Still, you got off a lot easier than I did." Finally, I bit my lip and motioned at his groin. "Jake, you're...naked."

"Yes, and...?" He said as he came towards me.

I put my hands up in protest, which landed ineffectually on his muscled chest.

"We can't. I'm grounded for two weeks, and...and you're not supposed to sleep over and anymore." The words sounded meaningless even as I was saying them.

"K'ay, I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway." He said in a low voice as he moved in closer. My hands wandering over him on there own volition.

With open-mouthed kisses he began working on my neck.

"We...shouldn't..." I knew there were many reasons why we shouldn't, but none of them would come to mind.

Before I knew what was happening Jacob tossed me over his shoulder. I squealed as he headed for the kitchen door. I struggled to get down which only made him tighten his grasp on me.

"Jacob, no! Jake, stop!" I squealed.

Jacob paused, but kept his arm firmly across my upper thighs. "Why? We're not going far. We won't even leave Charlie's property."

"You're naked...and I...I have neighbors, Jake."

Jacob opened the door a crack and stuck his head out. "All clear." he said cheerfully as he stepped outside and swiftly crossed the back yard.

I gave up letting my body go lacks against his and decided give in to whatever Jacob had planned. He chuckled in victory as he felt me slump over his shoulder. My hair hung down low and brushed Jacob's toned backside as he carried me.

The anticipation of what was to come exited me to no end. Maybe it was Jacob being so dominant. Maybe it was that we might get caught. Whatever the reason, I was getting wetter by the second and I wished I was lower over Jake's back so I could nibble on his perfect ass.

Jacob suddenly stopped and let me slowly drop to me feet. It was at this point that I realized where we were standing - the forest - and not just any part of the forest, but just inside the tree line where Edward had finally let his true feelings for me be known.

It was one thing to say his name, to even think about him from time to time, but it was another entirely to be here again. I was doing so well, I had at last figured out that Jacob was the one that I was meant to be with. still I was afraid that some left over pain would resurface and I would be left with a gaping hole in my chest once again.

I looked around at the seemingly harmless trees as Jacob grabbed my shoulders bringing my attention back to him.

"Bells, you okay?"

I smiled but Jake saw right through it.

"This is where _He_," I cleared my throat. "This is where Edward left me." I finished barely above a whisper.

Jacob frowned and dropped his hands. "I'll take you back to the house." He sighed.

Something flooded through me at that moment - not fear, not anger, and to my surprise, not even pain. I felt a resolve, a resolve to not let my past control my future.

"No, Jake, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You're sure, really? 'Cause we can go back -"

I reached up and covered his mouth with my hand. "I'm really, really sure, Jacob." As the words left lips I knew that they were true and it made me smile -a real smile.

Under my touch I felt Jacob smile which soon turned into a devilish grin, as I let my fingers trail down from his mouth to his neck. Jacob hummed lowly when my fingers reached his collar bone then his chest. His eye's went dark and my mouth went dry by the time I was tracing the muscles on his stomach.

"I have an idea, we'll make this place our own - replace old memories with new ones." He looked me up and down. "But you're wearing too many clothes. Take them off."

"But I'll get cold." I complained blushing.

"No, you won't." He said in a husky voice.

I bit my lip as I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs and off along with my underwear. I slid my sweater off too and handed it to Jacob, who tossed it over a fallen-down tree, where my other clothes were already strewn. My bra was the last to go, Jacob opened the front closure and let it drop to the ground.

Jacob pressed his body up against mine as soon as all my clothing was off - keeping his promise that I wouldn't get cold. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around waist. A little too roughly my back was suddenly pushed into a near by tree, and I gasped before Jacob's lips crashed into mine. I was consumed with his heat.

My legs started to slip down his body, but he caught them and brought them up again, gripping my thighs firmly; Jacob would never let me fall.

He dipped his head down and started nipping and licking on one of my nipples. A soft moan escaped my lips. My center was aching; I was more than ready.

"Please, Jacob...I need you." I muttered as my head flung back smacking the tree.

"I'm right here, Honey." He said just before he pushed me down onto his hard length.

Jacob was inside me now. It was fast and a little ruff - I panted - not knowing if I felt more pleasure or pain. Then he began to move, gently working his way even deeper into me, as I locked my ankles around his back.

"Oh, Bells...so good." he mumbled.

pleasure, it was definitely pleasure I decided as Jacob picked he his pace. His strong hands moving from my thighs to grip my waist.

"Oh, yes." whooshed out of me in a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

Jacob thrust into me again and again, each time pushing me hard against the tree he had me pinned to. The bark bit at my back, but at the same time he was hitting all kinds of sensitive places inside me; I yelped loudly and dug my finger nails into his shoulders.

"Quiet, Honey. You do have neighbors." He reminded me.

"Jacob, my back."

Jacob stilled inside me for a moment then spun us around so that now he leaned against the tree, as he lifted me up than sank me back down onto him. Jacob groaned.

My hands clutched at his body anywhere they could find purchase, as I felt my muscles tighten.

It was like our bodies were made for one another. I knew no one else could ever make me feel this good.

"That's it, Honey, cum for me. Cum all over me, Bells." Jacob grunted as he relentlessly rocked me onto him. It felt amazing there in Jacob's warm embrace.

"Oh...oh...Jacob." I cried out softly as my body started to shake uncontrollably then lockup.

I felt mindless, like I was flying and falling and dizzy all at the same time. I fell over the edge looking into Jacob's dark eyes. And with one last rocking moment Jacob came with me.

We stayed like that for a while, Jacob holding me tight to him, with him still inside of me. Then he lifted me off of him and helped me to my feet as I whimpered at the loss.

"You okay, Bells? I got a little rough..." Jacob asked as I was finishing putting my clothing back on.

"It was perfect, Jake. I would've told you if you were too rough."

"But your back..." He looked a little ashamed.

I walked over to him and placed my hands on either side of his face. "My back is fine. I love you, and I love what we did. And I also love that you don't treat me like a china doll. I'm not going to break, Jacob, so don't you start worrying that you hurt me, Okay?"

Jacob answered me with a smile, then leaned down and kissed me.

"Oh God, Jacob! I'm going to be late for school." I said as Reality started to sink in again.

"Stay home, we could play hooky." Jacob wagged his eyebrows. "Empty house all to ourselves. C' mon, Bells, what'd ya say?" He grinned.

"Very tempting," I said and seriously contemplated my decision. "I really have to go; my grades. And I don't need to be in anymore trouble with Charlie. I know one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I'll never see this place the same way again. Thank you, Jake."

Jacob's grin grew wider.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I started for the house - I was a mess and needed to get cleaned up fast for school - but as I got half way to the door, I couldn't help but go back for one more proper kiss.

A/N:Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


End file.
